ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Danibug01/New Years Eve, New Blog Post
Hi everyone! I'm back and ready for a new year of blogging! I know I've only made 2 (now 3) blogs this year, but I'm changing that in 2014! I was supposed to make a blog every week, but I've just decided to make one on my own time. So when I post it'll be suprising! Yay! And I honestly was gonna stop making blogs but I randomly came on my blog post and I saw y'all liked it so I really appreciate it and I want you to know that y'all commenting is what made me decide to make yet another blog post! So thank you guys! Virtual hugs to you all! Now, this blog will not be like the other blogs that I've made. Those blogs were predictions for the show. Now there's only 18 days till the show officially airs! So what's there to predict? Anyway I hope you guys like it! So now onto the blog! This week's topic - Who knows what I'll talk about, so no topic!!! ATEENTION NOTICE - THIS WILL NOT ONLY BE ABOUT I DIDN'T DO IT. I'LL TALK ABOUT DISNEY IN GENERAL(as in shows) AND SOME CELEBRITIES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE COMPLETE RANDOMNESS I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ THIS CERTAIN BLOG! But it would be helpful if you did. This week's topic - Who knows what I'll talk about, so no topic!!! Okay so the pilot episode sounds kind of like I expected. Unexpected. As in who knows what'll happen next? It seemed like it would be fun to watch and humorous. so YAY! I'm still waiting patiently for it to come on. BUT IT NEEDS TO HURRY UP AND BE THE 17th ALREADY!!! THE REST OF THE BLOG WILL MOST LIKELY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH I DIDN'T DO IT! NOW ONTO THE REST OF THE BLOG! Okay so have any of you heard Olivia Holt's Christmas song - Snowflakes. I love it because it has a bit of a country vibe to it. She sounds so much better country. It suits her voice. And I'm an Olivian and a southern girl so I think it's a good cross! Do any of you like Bridgit Mendler? I've been listening to her album and I watched Lemonade Mouth for like the 50th time. I've also been listening to her live and she has one of the best voices on Disney! She doesn't really compare to Demi or Christina but she is 10x better than Selena (I love Selena and all but really) and Miley Cyrus. Try to listen to Rocks At My Window, Postcard, City Lights, Forgot to Laugh '', ''Blonde, and lastly The Fall Song. She has the best show on Disney right now (hopefully I didn't do It will be as good) Have any of you watched Clique? She's in it and it's a really good movie. Does anyone else think she and Adam be an adorable couple? Her and Shane are cute though. Have any of y'all seen his music video for Rocketships? It's so cute! Who wants Wizards of Weverley Place to come back on? They had the best actors on it and it was so much better than stuff on Disney right now! Anybody here a Lovatic? Who here love Really Don't Care, Something that we're Not, Shouldn't come Back, Without the Love and Warrior. Go listen to them! They're some of my favorite songs! I just turned 13! 2 days ago! YAY Well that's enough Randomness. Thank you all who read the blog. I'll be putting some of your comments at the end of the blog, so here is some of the comments that made me smile! Chat Time From what i've learnt about the show thus far, I think you're pretty spot on in some of your predictions. You could be a psychic. Or you just have a great imagination! Hehe... - Folive2ya I agree with you and Ilove your topics on your blog. -Paulagaby Yea, these seem legitimate enough:) They're most likely not going to be exactly as you put them, but I'm assuming they'll be somewhat similar (: - Perfectdisasters Thank you for commenting and you guys are so amazing! I love everyone who reads the blogs! Remember to listen to Demi Lovato, Bridgit Mendler, and Olivia Holt and tell me what you think about the songs. - --User:Danibug01 Category:Blog posts